Peripheral Component Interconnect (PCI)-Express is a computer expansion bus that allows add-in boards to be added to a computer. The PCI-Express provides for a motherboard-level interconnect between integrated-peripherals (e.g., integrated circuit(s)) and add-on peripherals (e.g., expansion cards). The PCI-Express provides full-duplex communication between combinations of the integrated-peripherals and/or the add-on peripherals.
Serial advanced technology attachment (SATA) is also a computer bus interface. SATA connects host bus adapters to mass storage devices (e.g., hard disks). A high-speed serial cable is used in communicating between the host bus adapter and the mass storage device. SATA-Express is a mode of operation building upon SATA protocol and with an interface definition (e.g., signals, pinout, etc.) that builds upon the SATA interface, and provides support for PCI-Express signaling and multiple lanes for higher bandwidth. For example, SATA is a single lane configuration whereas SATA-Express can include at least two lanes, e.g., is a multiple lane configuration for higher bandwidth. As used herein lanes are communication paths for electrical signaling such as electrical traces printed on a card or printed circuit board.